The Wedding of a Pixie and a Soldier
by x.hidingfromtheworld
Summary: I'd known of him because I kept on "seeing" him. I met him because I sought him out. I fell in love with him because he was always himself. I agreed to marry him because I couldn't imagine my life without him. AlicexJasper. One-Shot.


**This just popped into my head. So I typed it up before I forgot. : 3**

**I might do one for Carlisle & Esme and Emmett & Rosalie, but I probably won't.**

**So yeah. Tell me what you think? I don't think I characterized Jasper right, sadly enough.**

**But I still think it's a cute little one-shot. **

**-x-**

_Alice's POV_

I sigh worriedly as Rose continued to take forever at perfecting my hair, trying to find out how to position the veil in a perfect fashion. Personally, I was usually all over looking my best, and yes I wanted to look flawless on my wedding day, but all I wanted right now was to walk done the isle and see my Jasper in his tux.

Trust me, it took quite a bit of pouting to get Jasper to agree to do a formal wedding for me, but now I was sort of regretting not just getting hitched in Las Vegas like my ever-so romantic Jasper wanted to. But Jasper said if it made me happy, he would put up with the "monkey suit."

"Got it!" Rosalie exclaimed victoriously as she finally mastered the way of the veil. "Wow, Alice. You look absolutely amazing." My Maid-of-Honor added, taking a look at me. She got out of the way of the mirror so I could see.

After looking at the mirror for a moment, I couldn't help but gasp. If I could have cried, I would have at that moment. I looked – and felt – absolutely breathtaking. My dress was everything I'd hoped for. The top part was beaded and cuffed, and had a strapless sweetheart neckline. The skirt was a tulle ballgown, and in it I felt like a princess.

Rose had talked me into wearing a pair of wedges, and honestly, I thought they were adorable, and not to mention comfy. It boosted my height up to 5"2', which was a rather big accomplishment. The only reason I'd agreed to the heels was so Jasper didn't have to look down too much to see me. I didn't want the love of my life, no _existence_ to have to strain his neck on our wedding day.

My black hair which was usually rather pixie-like was tamed, and slightly curly for once. My veil was positioned at the crown of my head, and as Rose slowly pulled the front part over my face, I realized that you could only make out the outline of my face and the main features. I was happy my face, only holding my absolutely beaming smile with a bit of blush on the apples of my cheeks, was almost unnoticeable under the veil.

"Are you ready, Alice?" Edward muttered, knocking slightly on the door. I nodded, unable to speak at the moment. I was just too blissfully happy, my voice was hard to find for a moment. Luckily, Edward could read my mind, so he slowly opened the door. Looking up at me, he smiled.

"It's lucky you love Jasper so much, or I might have just taken you for myself." I slowly smiled, but inside I was panicking. What if Jasper decided he didn't love me enough? What if he isn't even going to come to the wedding? What if…? "Jasper's eagerly awaiting you at the alter. You should hear his thoughts right now. He's worried you'll decide you can do better." Edward chuckled slightly.

I smiled widely. This was the one time I was glad Edward could read minds. I was so much calmer now. I picked up my bouquet of red roses and took the arm Edward held out for me. I was glad I'd asked my adoptive brother to walk down the aisle. He was always so sweet. "You ready to go knock 'em dead?" Edward asked with a crooked smile. I only held my smile and nodded.

As if on que, the doors opened and the music started. Edward walked me down the aisle like a true gentleman, but I wasn't concentrated on him. I was all too content fazing at the man waiting for me. His ability to manipulate other's emotions was out of control right now, obviously him not noticing. It made me so happy that he was so happy he was accidentally making everyone in the room glow with happiness. But I knew Jasper was happiest of all, the way he beamed at me.

After what seemed like forever, Edward finally stopped directing me towards the alter. He took the part of the veil that was covering my face and gently moved it back with the rest of it. Edward gave me a hug before sitting down with Carlisle and Esme. I walked regularly (by human standards) to Jasper.

He looked like he could stare at me forever. It made me glow with happiness to see him like that, and I knew it wasn't his power getting to me.

All I could think was how much I loved him and how happy I was right then.

_Jasper's POV:_

As I saw Alice come down the aisle, I felt my usually frowning mouth turn into a wide smile. I felt my happiness radiate from me. I couldn't see every detail of her face, but I knew she'd be absolutely beautiful. She was always beautiful though, so I knew that unless she'd tried to look horrible, she'd look absolutely flawless.

Finally, Alice was almost there. Edward hugged her, which would have made me upset if he lingered. Lucky for him, he sat down. I didn't really notice Alice coming towards me until she was right there. I couldn't help but stare. She was breathtaking. Looking at her, I couldn't believe she was marrying _me_. Not that I'm complaining.

The minister cleared his throat and began talking all this nonsense. I, obviously, wasn't paying attention until he asked me if I would take Alice, in sickness and health, forever as we both would live. I cleared my throat and said the classic line, "I do." After I slid the wedding band onto Alice's finger, staring at her hand for a moment before looking up at Alice's face.

"And do you, Alice Cullen, take Jasper Whitlock as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked Alice. _My_ Alice.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. I could feel the happiness and love she felt radiating off of her, but what if she was faking it? What if Alice found out how to control her emotions so I didn't know what she was really feeling just like how I figured out constantly changing my mind made Alice completely unsure of what I was really going to do in the future.

And as she stood there, not speaking, I started to panic.

Alice's POV

I wanted this more than anything in the world. I wanted to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. But I wasn't sure if this was what Jasper wanted. I was still double guessing myself until he said the line that so many people have said before. Immediately I was calmed.

But when the minister started speaking again, and asked if I would take Jasper as my husband for the rest of our lives, I was really choked with emotion. I was happy and in love, but I could speak. I was just like all those other brides who cried happily near the end of the ceremony, only with one little difference.

I wasn't able to cry because all those other brides weren't vampires. I, on the other hand, was a vampire. So instead of tears visibly pouring down my cheeks in pure joy, my throat was caught up. I wasn't able to speak for a moment.

It was when Jasper started to noticeably panic when I finally got my sense of speech back. "I do." I had replied with all the emotion I could muster. I was just hoping Jasper didn't think I was considering if I really wanted this in my few moments of being unable to answer.

"Then you may now—" I cut off the minister by kissing Jasper senseless. I just hoped he understood that I was kissing him because I wanted to, not because I felt forced to. I tried to show him that in our first kiss as husband and wife.

I just hoped he understood.

_Jasper's POV:_

Alice shocked me by kissing me before the minister finished his sentence. It took me a couple seconds to register before I kissed her back. With that kiss, my fears of Alice not truly loving me died. That was probably the best moment of my life.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, beaming. Alice smiled up at me when she realized I wasn't questioning whether she loved me as much as I loved her. We moved to another room, where music was already playing. The cake was off by other food and drinks. The rest of the room was cleared so we could dance in peace.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Whitlock?" I asked Alice before gently taking her hand and kissing it softly. She giggled at my formal tone.

"Why I'd be delighted, Mr. Whitlock." Alice answered me, trying to match my formal tone, though she was still giggling madly. Alice put one hand on my shoulder and the other I took in mine. I put the hand that wasn't occupied on her tiny waist.

"I love you so much, Alice." I muttered in her ear. I hoped she never questioned that.

_Alice's POV:_

I was giddy with happiness as Jasper guided me across the dance floor. I couldn't believe I'd ever lived without even knowing of Jasper's existence. I was so glad that I had my gift. Without it, I wouldn't have been lead to Jasper..

"I love you so much, Alice." Jasper muttered in my ear. His breath that close to my neck made me shiver involuntarily. But I loved having him close to me.

"Not as much as I love you, Jazzy." I said under my breath before kissing him yet again. It only took him a millisecond to kiss back. I was happy that I would be like this forever. Because I really, truly, deeply, loved Jasper Whitlock.

I couldn't imagine life without him.


End file.
